The wainscoting of steel supports in a building often presents a rectangular or square cross-section and consists in this case of four boards or panels made of wood, glass (mirrors) or concrete, which are mounted at right angles to each other and which form a box around the support. From the U.S. Pat. Nos. 714,886, 817,241 and 1,000,822, there are also known columns having a circular cross-section and being constituted by a plurality of individual elements extending over the entire length of the column and being made integral by gluing. Due to their complicated shape, these individual elements can only be manufactured at high expenses and by means of special tools. Thus, only a mass fabrication method results in a reasonable price for such columns.
The object of the invention is therefore to propose a column which can easily be manufactured by means of normal wood shaping tools and it should even be possible to produce a column having a structured surface, for example longitudinal or transversal grooves or a variable diameter (for example a trumpet-like support for a table). Moreover, it should be possible to be manufactured at a reasonable price as a prototype in accordance with a custom-made design.